Saving Heaven
by Kashu Togu
Summary: "Falling is faster than anything you could ever do, but it can also be the slowest." Tenten's fallen into the darkness of depression. Neji is the reason. He's also the only one who can save her. NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno GaaraOC


**A/N They are about 18 in this..so it's not Shippuden outfits.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, the series would be called Neji And Tenten.**

***~*~*~*~1~*~*~*~***

***~*~*~*~Neji~*~*~*~***

Fate is inescapable. It is undeniable. When people think of astrology, they think of zodiacs such as Libra and Cancer. In reality, it is a method of predicting ones destiny. You can not change what has already been decided. There is nothing that you are able to do to change this. Many people say they were destined to be with a person they refer to as a soul mate. There is no such thing. Soul mate is a term used by two people when they think they have found a perfect match. Souls are not meant to be paired. The pairing of a soul would be, for example, unborn identical twins, the same soul splitting in two, reproducing itself. That is still not a soul mate. A better term to use rather than soul mate is fate partner. People are fated to be with another. They can not change it. That is the reason for so many failed marriages. They are not meant to be. It was not their destiny. I believe they tried to avoid the unavoidable. There are those who are born to be with a partner for life. There are also those who were created to be forever alone.

**xXxXoOoXxXx**

Determination coursed through his veins as he took aim at the brunette he had managed to tire out. After a three hour long practice battle, her breathing was short and deep. His unusually powerful Byakugan bore holes through her soul. She flung kunai at him but though her tired eyes she faltered. His strikes came sharp, crisp, strong, and predictable. First her eyes gave in, though she fought so hard to not fail. Her shoulders began to slump as he jabbed her again throughout all areas of her sore body. His attacks drove her weakly back as she struggled to keep her balance. Her attempt to shield herself with her arms was quickly shot down by his chakra. As the final blow was dealt to her stomach, she was forced away from him, landing on the back of her shoulders and sliding a few feet before coming to a rest on the forest ground.

He studied her for a few moments, making sure all of her chakra was sealed. The veins around his eyes faded back into his smooth pale skin as his Byakugan deactivated. As his adrenaline rush ended, a stabbing pain began to throb on the side of his left arm. The tip of a well aimed shuriken was buried in his skin, blood beginning to stain his white and black shirt. He chose the clothing because it was loose, but not too lose. It showed off his slim but muscular torso, yet the sleeves allowed for quick, free arm movement. He plucked out the metal object and threw it on the ground. His right hand searched his weapon pouch for the bandages he carried around for such occasions. Using his teeth, he began unwinding the material before he began wrapping his wound up. He concentrated chakra to his fingers to begin basic healing methods before applying dressings. He carefully wound the cut in a clockwise formation while keeping in mind the fact that he must not cut off blood or chakra flow to his hand.

Soft groans attracted his attention to his team mate. Her damaged body cried for relief from the torment of having her chakra sealed. As always, small specks of red, blue, and purple appeared over her chakra points. Though he knew it was not necessary to use such brute force when closing up chakra flow, he felt assured when his victim's face showed the pain of his attack. As if it wasn't enough to attack a system so closely tied to blood flow, nerves, and vital organs, the power he used to wound not only caused damage on the inside, he made sure it was also visual from the outside.

"N..." Her soft voice was weak as her mind tried to cope with all the physical pain she had endured. "Ne...ji..." He walked over to his only female team mate and began unbuttoning her Chinese-style shirt to reveal her tightly wound breast bindings. His mind was not focused on useless hormones, his only goal was to heal her, just to beat her down once more. His chakra collected in his hands as he slowly ran his cool, soothing relief over her. As her chakra was once more opened, she began to lift her eyelids. Her expression towards the Hyuuga was kind, no matter how much he hurt her. He made eye contact once he had completed repairing the damage he had inflicted on her chakra.

"Good," his baritone voice murmured. "You're awake. We have more training. Stand up." He offered her his hand, assisting her as she gained her balance. "Tenten, we are going to train until you are able to strike me twice."

"But please, can we take a break? Just for a half hour, maybe get some food?" Her voice was tired and-oh?-begging slightly. Her stance was relaxed as her muscles ached from his Gentle Fist. They had been training for 5 hours straight. She was thankful her training was in a forest in the shade, considering how hot and humid it was in the sun in the middle of August. "I'll treat you to any food you want!" She hoped this bribe would convince Neji to spare her for just a little while longer.

"I can pay for my own food." He looked at her emotionlessly, as if he was staring through her. His overly sensitive eyes, even without his Byakugan, noticed how worn out she was. Her two buns that sat atop her head looked like they were going to fall out, and that had never happened. Though he had known Tenten for so many years, he never once saw her without her hair tied up like that. Her smooth skin was lightly dusted with dirt and her black and white shirt had several grass stains on it. The tight shirt showed of her tiny athlete-like figure and had cute short sleeves. Her breathing was irregular and her posture was poor. She gripped her side as she slowly walked closer towards him, limping slightly. She brushed past him as she bent down to start collecting her weapons that were scattered over the frost floor. He watched as she inspected each tool for scratches or dents before putting them away. He saw her eyes widen as she saw his blood on the shuriken that had sliced him. She smiled slightly before looking up at him.

"Hm so I guess you don't have 360° vision after all," she noted. Her voice was not high pitched like Hinata's, but wasn't deep and rough like Tayuya's. Tenten was not at all a "girly-girl". She didn't swoon over guys or cake her face in makeup. As far as Neji knew, she wore no makeup and never thought of any guy in a romantic way. Ever. She did not spend her free time reading teenage magazines with the latest gossip on movie stars, nor did she go shopping for frilly clothes and dresses. No, Tenten focused on her training, she read magazines that told of the very latest advances in technology in weaponry and she window shopped for new scrolls. Not only that, she often went to the Konoha Library to research techniques and weapons used in ancient times. She enjoyed reading of wars and sometimes even planning what she would do if she were a General. Why did Neji know this? No, he didn't stalk her, he sometimes went with her to the library.

"We will go eat and then we will resume training. Is that clear," Neji stated. He did not ask her if it was okay, he did not require her permission. After all, going to eat was her idea.

"Yes." Tenten stood at attention as if he were Hokage.

He nodded and began walking towards the center of town. He did not wait for a reply, he knew she would follow.

"Should we tell Lee-kun and Gai-sensei that we're leaving?" she questioned. She never wanted to cause trouble to her team mates, especially since Lee and Gai tended to over react to the smallest events.

"Hn." Neji didn't care if she wanted to tell them, there was no way in _hell _he was going to interrupt their "youthful exercising routine to preserve their youth!".

He stopped walking as the brunette strolled over to the boys in tight green spandex.

3...

2...

1...

"NEJI AND TENTEN-CHAN ARE GOING TO LEAVE US?" Lee cried.

"No, no! We're just going to get food, we're quite hungry," Tenten tried to explain, though quite loudly. She had to try and talk over the mini-Gai. Her and Lee were best friends, but sometimes he over exaggerated things..

"YES LEE, THEIR PETALS OF YOUTH HAVE WILTED AND NOW MUST BE IN BLOOM!" Gai irritated Neji to no end. It seemed there was no limit on how illogical and insane his comments could be. "Now Lee..." Oh shit. His voice got slower. Neji activated his Byakugan to look at the scene without getting any closer than necessary. Gai had placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder as she crossed her arms impatiently. "When a youthful blossom like Tenten's petals wilt, they can only be restored by a youthful man."

Lee stared at Tenten in wonder, as if she were an exotic animal instead of his team mate and best friend. "Owah..."

"Now Lee, it may seem like all Neji and Tenten do is train, yes?" Gai wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "Well there's a very important lesson you must learn, a youth preserving technique!" That look in his eyes...the grin on his face... "Lee, have you ever wondered where babies come from?"

No. No, no, _hell _no. Neither Neji nor Tenten liked where this was going.

Tenten's face turned bright red as she jerked away from this creep that was the leader of their team. "G-Gai-sensei..!"

"Now now, it is alright if you and Neji are preserving youth! Though you must be sure not to create one..." Neji's eyes widened as his face grew hot, partly from embarrassment and slightly from rage. The nerve of him to suggest Neji and Tenten were...

Neji strode over to rescue his team mate from total humiliation, but it seemed she was taking care of it herself.

"GAI-SENSEI I AM NOT HAVING SEX! NOT WITH NEJI NOT WITH ANYONE! Now if you'll excuse me, Neji and I are going to get food." Tenten stomped over and dragged the Hyuuga by the sleeve.

**xXxXoOoXxXx**

Ichiraku's was quite busy. Ramen, apparently, was very popular in Konoha. Neji did not particularly enjoy it, though he did not hate it. Tenten smiled as she smelled the delicious food! She ordered her's and Neji's food as he sat down at one of the stools.

"Why the hell are we having hot ramen in the middle of the damn summer?" Okay, so Neji was still pissed about the whole Gai-and-Lee thing, but then again, he was always pissed at something stupid they did. What else was new? She looked over as the usually calm, cool, and collected Hyuuga stared straight ahead into nothingness, trying to not run back and Jyuuken the green beasts. Neji was not insanely hot, nor was he unattractive. Though girls may flirt with him, he constantly gave them the cold shoulder and the Neji Hyuuga Glare©. His long hair flowed down his back until it gathered in a well bound tie of white. His bangs were pushed aside by his forehead protector, which covered that damn mark that branded him a branch Hyuuga. His eyes were lavender, pearly, and almost never showed emotion. He was not a very kind and forgiving person, and just by looking at him, his eyes, his stance, his expressionless face, anyone who had a brain knew that. His lips were always pressed together as if he were stopping himself from talking, or speaking his emotions. But he never spoke of how he felt, or what he wanted, for as long as Tenten had known him. He never showed when he was in pain, physically or emotionally. He was a shinobi, and shinobi do not allow emotions to distract them.

"There you are, 2 bowls of ramen!" The man behind the counter smiled widely and wiped some sweat off his forehead with a cloth. Just as Tenten opened her wallet, a big hand closed it again. She looked up to see Neji handing over 13,000¥ to pay for both of their meals plus a tip.

She smiled and nodded, and he knew she meant Thank You. "Itadakimasu!" Tenten broke her chopsticks and blew on the steaming ramen before eating it. Neji followed, though quieter.

He stole a glance over at his team mate. She looked so peaceful. Her deep brown eyes held so much emotion, though he never bothered to read into it. Her bangs hung over the metal plate that identified her as a kunoichi of Konohagakure. Her hair was fixed up in two buns that were a few inches above either ear. She had a smile that could make his day better, even if she didn't know it. It didn't happen much these days though. Ever since their genin days, she began to smile less and her expressions became more serious. And when she did smile, it wasn't at all like when she smiled from pure happiness. No, it was different, though Neji couldn't figure out what.

"Neji..?" Shit he had been staring. "Are you okay? Is the heat getting to you?" She brushed the back of her hand against his cheek and the sides of his neck. "You don't feel unusually warm..actually you're cold, like always."

"I'm fine. Just a bit distracted." Neji continued eating his ramen, finishing it after a few more bites. Her graceful hands picked up her chopsticks again to finish her food. Her nails weren't perfect, due to her intense training. Her forearms were bound tightly in wrappings, most likely to prevent accidental cuts if Neji's rotation caused a kunai to fly back at her. She skillfully twirled a chopstick as if it were a kunai in those delicate looking fingers of hers.

"So Neji," she started. "What was that last mission you went on? You know, that solo mission that lasted a week."

"I had to deliver scrolls to the Raikage." He crossed his arms.

"Is that where you got that scar on your leg?"

She was so damn curious.

"Yes, on my way back I was attacked. My chakra was low so I could not fully protect myself. Are you finished yet? I believe you have had enough time to regain your strength." His voice was cold, unemotional

She looked over at Neji quickly before hopping off the stool, ready for another few hours of training.

**xXxXoOoXxXx**

It was incredible. They had been training together for so long, so many years. They both knew how the other started a battle. They both knew Neji finished the battle. Tenten smirked as he activated his Byakugan. The caged bird learned the secrets of the main branch. His Byakugan was stronger than many others, including Hinata's, Hiashi's and his own father's. He took his Hyuuga stance as she whipped out one of her scrolls before biting her finger and swiping it with blood. If it were not for his acute vision, he would not have been able to see the senbon she held between her fingers, ready to throw. He closed his eyes as he jumped into the air just as the senbon left her fingertips and embedded themselves in a thick ash tree. He heard the familiar poof as she summoned more weapons. He thrust his palm out towards her, sending a wave of chakra that smashed her into a rather large tree. He was thrown higher into the air by the force of his attack. He looked down and she wasn't moving. Her eyes didn't flutter open like they always did. He saw blood creep down from the back of her neck. Shit, did he seriously knock her out? He didn't care personally, but he knew how Lee and Gai would react if Neji had to tell them how he had knocked out their "youthful blossom". He landed just feet away from her, deactivating his Byakugan. He knelt by her side and took her wrist in his hand, feeling for a pulse. He pushed his fingers under her wrappings, desperate for her to not be seriously wounded by his Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm. He finally felt the reassuring beat and movement of blood though her veins. He leaned over her unconscious body and looked at her. He quietly, yet harshly commanded her to wake up. It was at that instant he felt a sharp stinging sensation in the side of his torso. He looked down and saw a shiny silver needle digging through his skin. How? He looked back at Tenten only to discover she vanished. Shadow clone. He carefully pulled out the senbon and stabbed it violently into the tree that the shadow clone was near. His Byakugan was once again put to use as he scanned the forest for his team mate. Huh. So she concealed her chakra. Neji dug out one kunai from his back pouch and attached chakra strings to the hilt. He stood facing east, winding the string around his hand. The sound of a kunai piercing through an oak tree cut through the silence that had once surrounded him just moments ago. His feet, infused with chakra soon thudded against the tree trunk. He searched the area with his Byakugan, pushing it to the limits. He did catch a glimpse of Lee, practicing his "Springtime of Youth: Full Power!". It was quite amusing to Neji that the jutsu had Youth in the title. He smirked before resuming his search for Tenten. The kunoichi had managed to escape his Byakugan? Impossible. Unless she...

He saw a quick flash of dark silver. Once again, he was hit. This time the blood dripped from his upper back, staining his white shirt. The jounin reached behind his head to pull out a bloodstained kunai, surely one of Tenten's. This was the third time he was hit today. He usually only got hit once every other week at most. Even with her insane accuracy, his Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven always sent her weapons flying back. Neji turned around quickly, his hair threatening to give him whiplash. He squinted and saw a dark figure hidden in the depths of the forest. Their shape was visible, but their chakra was hidden. Neji pulled out a paper bomb and attached it to a kunai using chakra strings. This was no longer a practice battle. This was a fight. Neji also wound a chakra string around the hilt of the kunai so that when he threw it, it would not explode until he broke the string. He used the Byakugan to look for a straight clear path to near Tenten, preferably a big one for two reasons; 1, it would not be as noticeable when the kunai whizzed past her and, 2, because his aim was good, but not as perfect as hers. Damn. There was no opening from this angle. With chakra sent to his feet, he climbed the tree to the west, where Tenten was hiding. From the tree top, he scanned the area. His eyes focused on the ground, he almost didn't see the blindingly fast shuriken that were aimed at his limbs. He sent a wave of chakra just in time to defect them, but now he knew Tenten was aware of where he was. Yes! Right there! Neji spotted an opening. Before he was hit again, he shot the kunai to just past where Tenten was into a tree. He gave the chakra string a sharp jerk and it snapped.

The silence was broken as easily as a promise.

**xXxXoOoXxXx**

"Tenten-chan?" Tenten was draped over Lee's shoulders as he carried her home on his back. She was nearly unconscious since Neji jabbed her half to death after she struck him twice with her kunai and thrice with her senbon. Lee was like Tenten's brother, he loved her to death and even if he said idiotic things, she knew he didn't mean to hurt her. The bowl cut youth shifted her weight as she groaned. He knew everything about her, from when she first got her period to her childish fear of drowning. Even if she put on a brave face, like when they battled Kisame and she was trapped underwater, he knew how much fear she felt in her heart.

"Yes?" Her voice was so hurt and weak, her jaw hurt from landing on it after that damn paper bomb exploded. She wrapped her sore arms around her best friend and room mate's neck. Yes, Lee and her shared a house. Both of them didn't have parents..anymore. Lee's mother died at birth and his dad was never much of a dad. Tenten had no idea of her parents, she was found by the ANBU at the gate of Konohagakure. "Lee-kun are we almost home?"

"Yes, do not worry, once we arrive I will take care of your injuries." Lee walked through the now empty streets of Konoha, it was well past night fall. Gai and Lee stopped training just after sundown, but Neji forced Tenten to continue training for hours. Lee knew how insistent Neji was. He was merciless when it came to training with Tenten.

"Thank you, Lee-kun.." She trailed off, her voice saddening. Lee knew what that meant. He knew everything about her. She didn't tell him, but he knew.

They finally arrived at the door step. It was a western style home with a hint of traditional Japanese thrown in. The front door was western but most of the inside doors were traditional. It had 2 bedrooms, but one was used as a library. Lee and Tenten shared a bedroom, they had since they first moved in at age 13. The house was two stories with 1 and a half bathrooms. As Lee stepped in the house, he took off his shoes inside the front door as Tenten kicked hers off, not giving a damn where they landed. She used to be worried if she was too heavy for Lee to carry, but these days she knew Lee was stronger. She had even lost weight over the years, due to more rigorous training for extreme hours.

Lee softly padded up the stairs to the master bathroom, where all medical supplies were kept. He sat Tenten on the counter near the sink before fully assessing the damage. She had dried blood under her mouth and chin from throwing up after Neji struck the chakra point tied to her torso. She also had blood on her neck from right before she struck him with senbon. Gently, he unbuttoned her shirt and placed it on the floor for later. He helped her out of her tight shorts to reveal a long vertical gash in her leg. It wasn't bleeding, but he was sure that it was going to be infected. Along with wraps on her forearms, the kunoichi also wore them between her ankle and knee. Lee knew the secret, but no one else did.

Tenten's stomach was badly bruised from Neji's Not-So-Gentle Fist. The bruises above her chakra points were beginning to swell. Tiny, deep cuts decorated her arms and torso. 'Neji, what did you do?' Lee wondered as he treated the brunette. "This may sting slightly," he warned her before spraying the cuts with disinfectant. He looked up to see that distant unemotional look on her face. He tried to smile at her, maybe she would cheer up. As he put on new bandages, she spoke.

"Lee-kun..tell Neji I won't be training tomorrow." She coughed loudly, and again, and again. Lee grabbed the bowl that was kept next to the sink just in time for her to cough up blood into it. Lee then ran a washcloth under warm water before wiping off the blood from her skin. He ran the warm fabric from her neck where blood had dried into the hollow of her neck all the way down to her clavicle. He acted like a brother from another mother to her. He was so sweet, and she didn't deserve it, though she did sometimes treat his wounds. "I don't think I can take this tomorrow..."

"You need to rest. If Neji-kun has a problem with your choice I promise you restoring your youth, I will fight him!" He finished wrapping and treating her severe wounds, and picked her up from the counter. He carried her like a child, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms looped around his neck. He supported her under her thighs, like a seat. She rested her head on his shoulder as he walked her to her bed and laid her down. Lee knelt down on the tatami mats that covered the floor and faced Tenten, who sat on her futon. He started removing her buns to sleep as she slipped on her pajama shorts. Her hair was wavy and came down to the bottom of her breasts, curling lightly at the ends. She faced away from her best friend as she undid her breast bindings and threw a long comfortable shirt over her head. She twisted around and hugged him tightly. She clung to him like he was the last person on earth. He held her close, he could feel her heart beat against his chest.

_Thmm-thmm_

_Thmm-thmm_

_Thmm-thmm_

**xXxXoOoXxXx**

It was near two in the morning. Silently, as to not wake her sleeping friend, she snuck out of bed to the bathroom as slid the door shut. Unfortunately for her, the door was made of paper and wood, so the soft light woke him up anyways. He crawled over to the crack of the door and peered through.

Tenten pushed down, squeezed, and twisted open the bottle of pain killers. She swallowed a few without water before taking out her weapon. She reached under the sink cabinet and her hand felt around the top as if there were gum stuck to it. Instead of gum, she drew out a particularly sharp kunai. She kissed it before laying it on the ground so she could remove her arm wraps. Underneath, it appeared to be smooth perfect skin. But to the trained eye, there were tiny scars. By holding at an angle, it created the illusion of flawless skin. Her eyes seemed darker, her smile sadder as she lowered her gaze. She once again picked up the kunai and twirled it in her hand before dragging the sharp blade across her arm.

**A/N My first NejiTen fic! Okay so the transitions were choppy. And it was a short chapter. Sorry for any typos! Please let me know if you find a typo and I will fix it. Gah details, details. Review, ne?**


End file.
